Gwaenchana
by frostypetals
Summary: Menurut Minseok, Jongdae adalah sosok yang biasa saja. Tidak ada yang menarik darinya. Tapi tidak tahu mengapa, semakin sering mereka bertemu–meskipun tidak melakukan komunikasi secara langsung, hanya sebatas 'sunbae-hoobae'– maka tanpa disadari perasaan itu muncul. Xiumin x Chen x Baekhyun Xiuchen / ChenMin , ChenBaek OOC SchoolFic RnR?


Gwaenchana

Warning : Genderswitch, Typo(s), Alur ga jelas, ga ada keterangan waktu._.v

Genre : Hurt, Romance(maybe)

Disclaimers : semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita ini asli milik author. Sedikit mengambil dari pengalaman sendiri._. Agak ga jelas ceritanya. Tapi, semoga kalian menikmati.

Main Cast : Xiumin (Minseok), Chen (Jongdae), Baekhyun.

(Slight : Luhan, beberapa member EXO lainnya.)

Seorang yeoja mungil berjalan menyusuri koridor, lalu menghampiri mading dan melihat denah lokasi kelas barunya. Bersamaan dengan beberapa anak baru lain yang seangkatan dengannya.

Ya, inilah hari pertamanya masuk kelas setelah 3 hari sebelumnya menjalani masa orientasi. Yeoja itu, Kim Minseok mengangguk-angguk ketika mendapati ruang kelasnya yang berada tepat di depan lapangan basket sekolah. Kelas 10-C.

Dengan canggung ia memasuki ruang kelas itu, ruang kelas yang cukup hening padahal sudah ada beberapa teman sekelasnya yang berada disana. Minseok melihat kesekeliling, lalu duduk di meja kedua dari depan yang masih kosong. Entah mengapa ia mencari tempat yang kosong, padahal ada beberapa siswa yeoja yang duduk sendirian.

Ia meletakkan tas ranselnya lalu mengambil handphone yang tersimpan di bagian depan. Beberapa kali ia merutuki dirinya yang sulit bersosialisasi, ia terlalu malu untuk menghampiri teman sekelasnya lalu berkenalan. Ia lebih memilih diam, menunggu seseorang menghampirinya dan mengajak berkenalan.

Beberapa saat setelah ia bertahan dalam diamnya, seorang yeoja cantik meletakkan ranselnya disebelah bangku yang ia duduki. Sesaat tatapan mereka bertemu, "Apa disini kosong?" tanya yeoja itu ramah yang hanya dijawab anggukan kecil dari Minseok.

"Xi Luhan imnida." ujar yeoja itu setelah duduk di bangkunya, ia menjulurkan tangannya mengajak berjabat tangan.

Minseok membalas jabat tangan Luhan, ia tersenyum, "Kim Minseok imnida." jawabnya.

Drrrt...

'Sorry sorry sorry sorry..'

Diawali dari ringtone handphone Luhan yang merupakan lagu dari boyband favoritnya. Merekapun mendapat satu topik obrolan baru yang membuat mereka menjadi lebih akrab.

ooooOoooo

"Kau mau ikut eskul apa?" tanya Minseok pada Luhan.

"Entahlah, aku masih bingung antara eskul musik atau seni rupa. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sebenarnya aku juga bingung antara dua pilihan, eskul dance atau musik. Tapi kurasa, bagaimana kalau kita ikut eskul musik bersama? Kurasa akan menyenangkan."

.

.

.

.

"Aku juga ikut eskul musik, bagaimana kalau kita hadiri pertemuan pertamanya bersama-sama? Oh iya, aku Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun, yeoja cantik yang sangat mudah bergaul. Sapaan ramah dan senyumnya yang manis membuat semua orang ingin berteman dengannya. Sungguh figur wanita sempurnya, yang menurut Minseok tidak dimiliki oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Kim Minseok imnida."

"Xi Luhan imnida." ucap Minseok dan Luhan bergantian, "Benarkah? Yasudah, ayo kita pergi bersama."

.

.

.

Beberapa orang senior bergantian keluar masuk kelas 10, sambil menawarkan eskul mereka. Anak kelas 10 memang diwajibkan untuk memilih satu eskul, atau lebih kalau ia dapat membagi waktunya dengan baik. Minseok, Luhan dan Baekhyun sudah mantap dengan pilihan mereka yaitu eskul musik. Eskul musik latihan setiap hari kamis di ruangan musik, tentu saja.

"Selamat datang di pertemuan pertama eskul seni musik. Disini kalian bisa memilih antara 2 divisi yaitu bernyanyi atau bermain alat musik. Oh iya, aku Kim Jongdae ketua eskul ini."

Namja bernama Kim Jongdae itu tersenyum. Lalu ia mengambil dua buah kertas dan meletakannya di atas meja paling ujung sebelah kanan. "Yang kuning divisi bernyanyi, yang biru divisi alat musik. Isilah nama kalian di divisi yang kalian inginkan." ujarnya sambil memberikan dua buah kertas itu pada adik kelasnya.

"Ah sial, pulpennya habis. Luhan, kau bawa pulpen?" ujar Minseok. Pulpennya habis ketika ia ingin menuliskan namanya di divisi bernyanyi.

Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak, tas kita kan di kelas."

"Sudah sampai dimana daftarnya?" teriak Jongdae.

Minseok tersentak, "D-disini sunbae, pulpennya habis. Aku tidak bisa menuliskan namaku."

Jongdae berdecak, lalu menghampiri Minseok dan duduk di atas meja tempat Minseok duduk. Ia mengambil pulpen dari tangan Minseok lalu melihat name tag nya, "Kau harus menulis dengan hati, Kim Minseok." ujarnya sambil menuliskan nama Kim Minseok di kertas itu, ajaib! Pulpennya bisa digunakan.

"Mian.." Minseok menunduk malu. Tapi Jongdae tidak menghiraukannya.

"Cepat lanjutkan absen nya, masih banyak kegiatan lain yang akan kita lakukan." kata yeoja berambut panjang yang merupakan wakil ketua eskul itu.

"Yayaya, itu benar Lay."

Yeoja yang dipanggil Lay itu berdehem, "Panggil aku Yixing kalau di sekolah."

.

.

"Oke, divisi bernyanyi ikut aku. Divisi bermain musik ikut Sehun." kata Jongdae setelah mereka semua selesai menuliskan absen. Minseok, Baekhyun dan Luhan langsung saja mengikuti Jongdae ke ruangan yang merupakan tempat khusus bernyanyi. Disana ada sebuah grand piano putih dan beberapa gitar akustik. Memang ruangan yang dikhususkan untuk bernyanyi. Berbeda dengan ruangan alat musik yang dipenuhi berbagai macam alat musik untuk dimainkan.

"Selamat datang di Ruangan bernyanyi. Kalian akan sering latihan, maka jagalah ruangan ini seperti milik kalian sendiri." ujar Jongdae, lalu ia menunjuk ke arah seorang namja yang sedang memainkan piano. "Ah iya, dia itu Suho. Wakil ketua divisi ini."

Suho mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Annyeonghaseyo.."

Beberapa yeoja tidak mampu menahan senyum 'angelic'-nya.

"Lanjut, aku ingin mendengar kalian bernyanyi. Dimulai dari.. Ah, kau." Chen menunjuk Baekhyun, sepertinya itu bukanlah sebuah kebetulan karena daritadi ia memang memperhatikan yeoja cantik itu.

"A-aku?" tanya Baekhyun yang dijawab anggukan oleh Chen, "Iya, kau cepatlah kemari."

Minseok dan Luhan mendorong Baekhyun ke depan lalu bergumam "Ayo" tanpa suara.

Perlahan Baekhyun mulai maju, lalu mendekati Chen yang berada di depan Suho.

"Nyanyikan sebuah lagu, apa saja."

.

_I looked in my rear view mirror and_

_It seemed to make a lot more sense_

_Than what I see ahead of us, ahead of us, yeah._

_I'm ready to make that turn_

_Before we both crash and burn_

_Cause that could be the death of us, the death of us_

_Baby_

_You know how to drive in rain_

_And you decided not to make a change_

_Stuck in the same old lane_

_Going the wrong way home_

_I feel like my heart is stuck in_

_Bumper to bumper traffic_

_I'm under, pressure_

_Cause I can't have you the way that I want_

_Let's just go back to the way it was_

_When we were on Honeymoon Avenue_

_Honeymoon Avenue_

_Baby_

_Coastin' like crazy_

_Can we get back to the way it was?_

Semua orang menatap Baekhyun kagum, bukan hanya cantik dan ramah, tapi ia juga memiliki suara yang sangat indah. Chen tersenyum penuh arti, "Suaramu sangat indah, Baekhyun ah."

"Terimakasih sunbae." ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

ooooOoooo

Menurut Minseok, Jongdae adalah sosok yang biasa saja. Tidak ada yang menarik darinya. Tapi tidak tahu mengapa, semakin sering mereka bertemu–meskipun tidak melakukan komunikasi secara langsung, hanya sebatas 'sunbae-hoobae'– maka tanpa disadari perasaan itu muncul.

Kagum?

Mungkin lebih dari itu, Minseok telah mencintai sosok Jongdae tanpa tahu apa sebabnya.

Dan Minseok memilih untuk mencintai dalam diam. Ia tahu bahwa selama ini Jongdae hanya melihat pada Baekhyun dan sepertinya Baekhyun pun begitu. Ia bukan pengecut untuk tidak mempertahankan cintanya, tapi ia yakin bahwa dirinya lah yang telah salah. Perasaan cinta nya adalah salah.

.

.

.

"Kemarin, Jongdae oppa mengajakku bertukar nomer handphone. Dan kau tahu? Malamnya ia langsung menelfonku."

"Tadi pagi ia menyuruhku ke ruang musik, lalu ia menyanyikan sebuah lagu sambil memainkan piano. Itu sangat luar biasa!"

"Kurasa aku mulai menyukainya, dia itu cukup tampan ya kan?"

Lagi-lagi Minseok harus menunjukkan senyum palsunya di hadapan Baekhyun setiap sahabatnya itu menceritakan perlakuan 'spesial' yang Jongdae lakukan padanya. Bahkan kedua sahabatnya itu tidak tahu, bahwa hati Minseok menjerit ketika bibir Baekhyun mulai meluncurkan cerita-cerita itu. Minseok memilih untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya, entah sampai kapan.

.

.

.

"Baekkie, ayo kita latihan!" Jongdae menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang berada di kantin bersama Luhan dan Minseok.

"Latihan apa?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

Baekhyun dan Jongdae saling bertatapan, "Uhm, begini.. Kami berencana ikut festival bernyanyi." ujar Baekhyun. Jongdae mengangguk.

"Kalian mau duet?" tanya Minseok, kali ini dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun dan Jongdae.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau mau ikut festival bernyanyi!" sentak Luhan, "Ah kau ini!"

Baekhyun nyengir, "Ya maaf.. Hehe."

"Ayo cepat, kita harus memanfaatkan waktu istirahat." Jongdae menarik tangan Baekhyun. Lalu mereka bergandengan menuju ruang musik.

Deg.

'rasanya..

..sakit'

.

.

Tepat saat bel masuk berbunyi Baekhyun dan Jongdae langsung bergegas ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Kebetulan Minseok sedang membuang sisa rautan pensilnya di tempat sampah di depan kelas. Dan, Minseok harus melihat pemandangan yang membuat hatinya kembali berdenyut sakit. Baekhyun dan Jongdae, keduanya berkeringat, Jongdae mengantar Baekhyun ke depan kelas lalu merapihkan poni Baekhyun yang sedikit berantakan karena habis berlari. Minseok bisa dengan jelas melihat pipi Baekhyun yang merona dengan perlakuan Jongdae.

Tanpa sengaja Minseok menjatuhkan rautan pensilnya, yang membuat bunyi nyaring ketika benda stainless itu bersentuhan dengan lantai. Dengan segera ia mengambil rautan pensilnya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Jongdae dan Baekhyun yang teralih padanya setelah mendengar bunyi nyaring itu. "M-maaf menganggu kalian.." ujarnya pelan. Kemudian langsung masuk kelas.

Baekhyun menatap Minseok heran, kemudian membungkuk pada Jongdae. "Aku masuk kelas dulu, oppa."

Jongdae tersenyum, "Sampai jumpa lagi, Baekhyun ah."

.

.

"Jadi kalian latihan lagu apa?" tanya Minseok.

"Lucky. Dengan iringan acoustic dari Jongdae oppa." jawab Baekhyun girang.

"Pasti kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang luar biasa! Dan sepertinya, Jongdae oppa menaruh rasa padamu.." goda Luhan pada Baekhyun. Seketika pipi Baekhyun memerah.

"Ah kau ini, mana mungkin dia menyukaiku." ujar Baekhyun malu-malu.

Luhan mencubit pipi Baekhyun, "Jangan begitu.. Aku tau kau juga menyukainya kan? Kkkk~ Kalian itu serasi sekali, sama-sama mempunyai suara yang bagus dan populer di sekolah juga. Benar kan Minseok?"

"Eh? Iya.. Kalian sangat.. Cocok.." jawab Minseok, bohong. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia tidak rela kalau orang yang ia sukai malah menyukai orang lain. Tapi ia tidak mau berharap lebih, salahnya sendiri yang tidak mau berusaha. Suatu usaha akan setimpal dengan apa yang didapat kan? Minseok memilih untuk diam, walaupun hatinya menolak untuk itu. Egonya terlalu besar.

ooooOoooo

Inilah harinya, festival menyanyi diadakan. Jongdae dan Baekhyun sudah bersiap di belakang panggung, setelah sebelumnya ia mengambil nomor urutan tampil. Ia dan Baekhyun mendapat nomor 30. Luhan dan Xiumin juga ikut datang untuk menyemangati mereka berdua.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.." Baekhyun terbatuk, wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit ya?" Jongdae merangkul tubuh Baekhyun yang agak lemas, lalu ia meletakkan tangannya di dahi Baekhyun. "Tubuhmu panas.."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, sejujurnya ia memang tidak enak badan. Ia jatuh sakit karena terlalu serius mempersiapkan diri untuk festival bernyanyi. Seminggu terakhir ini ia selalu berlatih sebelum tidur, sehingga ia baru bisa tidur larut malam. Ia tidak menyangka kalau efeknya akan seperti ini, Ibunya sudah melarangnya untuk ikut festival hari ini. Tapi ia tetap memaksakan diri.

"Ah tidak, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Mungkin hanya ngantuk.. Sedikit." ia tersenyum manis, walau terlihat agak aneh dengan wajah pucatnya.

Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun lalu memegangi wajah Baekhyun. "Ini sih bukan tidak apa-apa! Kau demam! Kau harus istirahat Baek!"

"Tidak! Apa kau tidak percaya denganku? Aku bi– Argh!" Baekhyun memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Pusing sekali.

Bruk

Seketika Baekhyun jatuh pingsan namun sempat ditahan oleh Jongdae

"BAEKHYUN!" teriak Jongdae, Luhan dan Minseok bersamaan.

.

"Peserta nomor 27 silahkan naik ke atas panggung."

Jongdae menarik nafas, resah. Ia tidak mungkin bisa mengikuti festival menyanyi tanpa Baekhyun– Baekhyun dijemput orangtuanya setelah Luhan menelfon ibunya bahwa ia pingsan.

"Kau pasti bisa melanjutkannya sendiri, oppa.." ucap Minseok menyemangati Jongdae.

"Tidak akan bisa. Aku sudah mempersiapkan aransemen lagu ini untuk duet, bukan untuk solo. Mana mungkin bisa aku lakukan sendiri?"

"Oppa.. Kenapa pesimis seperti itu?"

Jongdae melirik ke arah Minseok yang cemberut, "Kalau begitu, kau saja yang gantikan Baekhyun."

Bibir Minseok mengerucut, kaget. Itu berarti, Jongdae mengajaknya untuk berduet kan?

Sedetik..

Dua detik..

Tiga detik..

"Hei! Kau mau tidak? Cepat persiapkan diri, tinggal 2 peserta lagi lalu kita akan tampil. Aku percaya padamu, jangan kecewakan aku." ujar Jongdae menyadarkan Minseok.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Luhan saja? Suaranya kan jauh lebih bagus dariku.." ujar Minseok pelan.

Chen mengangkat sudut bibirnya, "Aku ingin kau yang gantikan Baekhyun. Lagipula, kau pernah beberapa kali melihat Baekhyun latihan denganku kan? Sedangkan Luhan tidak pernah sama sekali."

Luhan mengangguk, "Itu benar.. Aku tidak tahu aransemen nya."

"Kumohon, Minseok-ah..." Jongdae mengenggam tangan Minseok dengan tatapan penuh harap. Demi Tuhan... jantung Minseok ingin keluar saat ini juga. Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika seseorang yang kau sukai tiba-tiba menggenggam tanganmu seperti itu? Meskipun sebenarnya itu karena ia butuh pertolongan. Minseok tetap sangatlah bahagia.

"Okay... Aku mau."

.

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa Minseok! Hwaiting!" ujar Luhan yang berkali-kali menyemangati Minseok.

Minseok menarik nafas dalam, sesekali melatih vokalnya sambil melihat kearah jam nya gelisah. Tinggal beberapa menit lagi akan tiba giliran mereka untuk bernyanyi. Minseok tidak bermasalah dengan bernyanyi di atas panggung karena sejujurnya ini bukan kali pertama ia bernyanyi di depan publik. Yang membuatnya begitu gugup adalah, kenyataan bahwa ia akan berduet dengan orang yang ia sukai.

"Peserta nomor 30."

Perlahan tapi pasti Minseok dan Jongdae naik ke atas panggung. Di depan mereka telah berdiri 3 orang juri dan para penonton.

_Gateun narae taeeonaseo_

_gateun eoneoro mareul haeseo_

_Cham haenguniya_

_cham dahaengiya_

_Sesange dangyeonhan geon eobseo_

_Gwaenchanheun oseul_

_ibeotdeon nal_

_Geureoke neoreul mannatdeon geon lucky_

_Na chakhage saraseo geurae Neoui ireumeul bureugo_

_neoui soneul jabado doeneun na_

_Buseojineun haessareun naman bichuna_

_Na ireoke haengbokhaedo dwae?_

_Naui ireumeul bureugo_

_naui eokkaee gidae oneun neo_

_Jeo haneurui haessareun neoman bichuna_

_Neo geureoke nunbusyeodo dwae?_

_So lucky, my love_

_so lucky to have you_

_So lucky to be your love, I am hmm_

Mereka mulai bernyanyi ketika salah satu juri mempersilahkan mereka. Tidak disangka Minseok memiliki suara yang indah. Teknik vokalnya juga bagus, tidak kalah dengan Baekhyun. Suaranya yang halus membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya merasa tenang. Termasuk Jongdae.

Sambil memetik gitar, matanya tak lepas memandangi Minseok. Mereka agak melakukan kontak mata agar tercipta chemistry antara mereka berdua. Minseok terlihat menikmati acara duet pertamanya ini.

Tepukan tangan dan riuh penonton mengakhiri penampilan mereka. Para juri tersenyum dan mempersilahkan mereka untuk menunggu hasil dari festival menyanyi ini.

Mereka masih saling terdiam sambil menuju ke belakang panggung. Sampai akhirnya Minseok menyadari bahwa Luhan tidak ada.

"Luhan dimana?"

"Ah iya.. benar. Kemana dia?"

"Sebentar.. aku nyalakan handphone ku dulu."

*one new message*

From : Luhan

Minseok maaf aku pulang duluan, tadi Sehun sudah menjemput hehe^^

Titip salam untuk Jongdae oppa ya. Bye bye~

"Sesuai dugaanku, dia kencan dengan Sehun."

"Sehun yang divisi alat musik itu? Woah mereka berpacaran? Ya... eskul musik memang selalu menghasilkan pasangan kekasih. Semacam kontak jodoh haha." Ujar Jongdae.

"Begitu ya..."

"Oh iya, ngomong ngomong tadi itu penampilanmu sangat luar biasa. Padahal kita tidak pernah latihan bersama tapi aku merasa kita punya chemistry. Sebagai rasa terima kasih, bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu es krim? Ada waktu sekitar satu jam sebelum pengumuman."

Sepertinya Minseok tidak butuh sedetikpun waktu untuk berfikir karena dengan refleks kepalanya mengangguk setuju.

ooooOoooo

"Apa yang membuatmu terlihat begitu senang? Pasti tentang Jondgdae oppa kaaan?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap Baekhyun yang dari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kau selalu tahu saja.." ujar Baekhyun malu-malu.

Minseok tersenyum, palsu. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Jadi? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kami sudah berpacaran, hehehe." jawab Baekhyun senang.

Dan tidak ada yang tahu bahwa salahseorang didepan sana langsung menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah gontai Minseok memasuki kamarnya. Melempar tasnya ke lantai lalu dengan kasar mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi belajar.

Tes..

Tes..

Perlahan butiran kristal bening jatuh dari ekor matanya. Bibirnya bergetar, hatinya sakit.

Hari ini tiba juga, hari yang paling ia takutkan sekarang malah terjadi.

Kenapa harus dengan Baekhyun? Sahabatnya sendiri? Minseok bahkan tidak berhenti merutuki dirinya yang selalu diam. Tidak pernah ia tunjukkan sedikitpun rasa cintanya pada Jongdae. Dan sekarang, Jongdae sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

ooooOoooo

"Oppa, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku berikan padamu." Minseok memberanikan diri untuk menemui Jongdae yang sedang sendirian di ruang musik.

"Apa itu?"

Minseok mengeluarkan kotak berwarna merah dari tas nya. "Ini untukmu, terimakasih atas bimbingan oppa selama ini." lalu memberikannya pada Jongdae.

"Eh? Iya. Terima kasih juga untuk ini." Jongdae mengambil kotak itu sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya. Selamat tinggal oppa."

Jongdae mengangguk, "Rajin-rajinlah latihan lagi Minseok."

Minseok tersenyum simpul, "Aku tidak janji."

.

.

.

Jongdae membuka kotak dari Minseok yang berisi sekotak kue kering berbentuk hati dan sebuah surat beramplop pink.

"Surat? Di jaman seperti ini." ujar Jongdae, lalu ia membuka surat itu.

_Hai Oppa, mungkin saat kau membaca ini aku sudah tidak di korea. Karena setelah memberikan nya padamu aku langsung pergi ke bandara. Oh iya, aku belum bilang ya? Aku akan melanjutkan sekolahku di Amerika. Tidak penting untuk menanyakan kenapa aku tidak memberitahumu secara langsung hehe._

_Oppa, sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Tapi aku tahu kau menyukai sahabatku, Baekhyun. Sekali lagi, selamat ya kalian sudah berpacaran hehe. Aku tidak pernah mau bilang tentang ini, karena kufikir percuma saja untuk mengakui perasaanku. Tapi sekarang aku lega, setidaknya kau sudah tahu kan oppa? Aku takut kita tidak akan bertemu lagi, maka aku menuliskan surat untukmu. _

_Terima kasih banyak karena telah mengajarkan ku banyak hal. Aku selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu. Sukses terus oppa!_

_Aku menyayangimu.._

_Maaf_

_Selamat tinggal^^_

END?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oke fanfic ini emang ga jelas-_- maafin author yang lagi galau gara-gara mengalami kejadian kaya Minseok di fanfic ini hiks:'(( tapi yang bagian ke luar negrinya engga kok *curhat thor? #plakk

Akhirnya ngegantung ya? Ga bahagia ya? Hmmmmmmmmmmmm

Review dong._. Tapi jangan marahin author ya ._.V hehehehehe

Ghamsahamnidaaaaaaaa!~


End file.
